Poetry of the Heart
by star-lite84
Summary: A/U Draco and Hermione are sneaking around to be with each other... Hermione's mom takes out her hatred on men on Draco... this story has some poetry and some all & all good old fashion fluff... mix of depth and shallowness


A/n: Ok, first story… be nice… just a quick little one shot AU that came to mind. The "poems" are actually Red lyrics and Natalie Grant lyrics… so I don't own them or the characters. I'm currently in the process of writing a multi-chapter fic, but I still have gaps to fill there. So, this is me testing the waters before I throw myself out there I guess. Enjoy!

Poetry of the Heart

Draco lay his back against the tree. The bark was soft against Draco's shirted back. He sighed contentedly as he looked out over the lush greenery of the park. The sun had just set, leaving the sky a vast sea of reds and violets. The branches of the tree swayed softly in the breezes. Both Draco and Hermione loved this secluded corner of the large park, on some levels it reminded them of the lake at Hogwarts... Draco reached into his pocket once again to ensure he had brought it.

Draco felt Hermione as she appeared from behind a bend in the long stretch of trees and began to run to him. He loved the way she looked... her smile... the way her hair flowed lightly on a breeze as she drew nearer to him. Draco felt the breath catch in his throat. After knowing her so long his heart still began to race as he watched her.

He stood and embraced her softly as she reached him. They held the hug for a few moments before they both slid to a sitting position. She lay against Draco with a content grin. Draco allowed one arm to snake around her.

"You're late Granger..." he scolded with a grin on his slightly parted lips.

"Sorry... I had to convince mum I wasn't seeing you." she frowned lightly.

Draco kissed her tenderly on the neck, then began to rub her shoulders lovingly.

"Why does she hate me so much Hermione?" he asked with a hint of sorrow in his caring voice.

"It's not you Draco... she hates all guys to some extent. Ever since dad left, she hasn't trusted any boy... She thinks they all will do to me what they did to her."

"And she's seen how I look at you..."

Draco nodded sadly.

"And I you..."

"I just hate having to sneak around like this... I have the most incredible girl in the world, but I can't even take her out to dinner because of her mother." Draco growled bitterly.

"I hate it too..." she nuzzled into his neck.

The two kissed tenderly, as Draco rocked her in his strong tender arms. She felt his breath against the back of her neck. With a pleasured sigh she allowed him to continue with these acts of tenderness onto her lips and skin. He stroked her hair softly while she tasted his lips happily.

The two continued for what seemed like hours until they softly broke apart.

Draco embraced her as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Wow..." Draco breathed out as he wiped his brow.

Hermione gigged playfully as she stroked his soft golden hair.

They both calmed down and sunk into each other. Draco reached into his pocket and withdrew the small brown leather book. It seemed old, and the pages were faded to an ivory yellow. Yet it had a sense of silent significance. The soft cover made it look as though it could be a prop from some Arthurian legend. Draco subconsciously ran his hand over the title: Sonnets and Love Poetry.

Draco kissed her forehead. "Any preferences?"

She nodded while she allowed her eyes to drift down.

Hermione sighed happily as she listened to the soft depth of Draco's voice. It had become a favorite past time of hers just listening to him read, his voice was deep and yet soft and tender. Hermione smirked at how good Draco was at the art of romance. He could surprise her at any moment with some sweet and tender act. Hermione 's only worry was that some other girl would get wind of the real Draco... since they couldn't openly announce their all but engaged status... as far as anyone knew they were both single... but up until this point that hadn't been too much of a problem.

"Your whispers fill these empty halls  
I'm searching for you as you call  
I'm bracing, chasing after you  
I need you more

I'm lost in you everywhere I run  
Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
I'm lost in you something I can't fight  
I cannot escape  
I can spend my life lost in you"

Hermione suddenly felt something gliding over her neck and to her lips. It felt like soft velvet to her skin as she slowly felt it dance across her lips. She inhaled the sweet aroma with a shuddering breath. She opened her eyes and found Draco smiling down to her.  


He brushed her lips once more with the single rose as they stared into the depths of each other's eyes. Hermione smiled sweetly with the petals just touching her bottom lip. With slow and tender movements she took the rose from his hand and breathed it in. For the first time her eyes left his and moved to the fragrant flower. She drew in a soft gasp as she examined it.

It was a snowy white with blood red crimson brushed against the tips. She turned it around in her hand and marveled at the beauty...

"Draco... this is amazing... I have never seen a blended rose like this. It's perfect..." she awed.

"How did you do this?..." he drew in closely and whispered into her ear...

"I am a wizard..." he kissed her ear.

Draco smirked.

"And I spent all last week trying to get the spell just right..." he grinned.

They kissed tenderly as Draco stroked her hair.

Draco suddenly grew pale and pulled away quickly. Hermione found herself groaning in annoyance of his hasty withdraw. Draco looked behind her with an expression of terror.

"Draco what..." Hermione turned to find herself staring into her mother's enraged eyes. Draco and Hermione both instinctively griped the other's hand tighter as they realized they had just been found out.  
Hermione 's rose slipped from her grasp and fell to the cold earth below.

"How the hell could you do this Hermione!? I specifically tell you to stay away from this boy... and I find you sprawled out in the grass."

Mrs. Granger stared at the two sheepish teenagers who sat huddled together on the living room couch of her small flat. They both feared what the enraged woman might do... Draco did his best to comfort the visibly shaking Hermione.

"I knew that if I followed you I would find you with him... just tell me how long has this lying and lewdness been going on against my wishes!?..."

"Days?!"

"Months!?"

Hermione looked from Draco to her mother with trepidation...  


"Two years and three months..." she said meekly.

"WHAT!?" she snarled.

"Please Mrs. Granger... it was my fault, I asked her to meet me there..."

"Shut up..." she growled as she watched Hermione 's eyes narrow in anger when she silenced Draco.

"That's it... I am sending you to live with your aunt for a few months... maybe that will give you a chance to cool off... you are too young to have feelings like this for a boy!" she screamed at the two.

"MUM NO!" Hermione said as she shot up in protest. The two stared into each other's eyes with rage. Both sets of auburn eyes burned hotter than any fiendfire curse that was ever produced.

"I love him and I will continue to see him if I want to!" Hermione spat at her mother tears pouring down her cheeks.

With a look of pure anger Mrs. Granger's hand flew through the air in an attempt to collide with her daughter's cheek. Yet it smacked against the side of Draco's face instead leaving a bright red mark over his pale face. She stared at him stunned by the inhuman speed he had used to intercept the blow meant for Hermione. The wizarding world had left its mark on the teenagers... spending years fighting evil leaves you with certain adaptations that carry over in the muggle world...

Both Hermione and her mother stood awestruck as Draco stared deep into the eyes of his true love's mother...

"It was my fault... if you swear you won't send Hermione somewhere against her will... I give you my word I'll stay away from you... and her."

Tears leaked down his stinging cheek as he said the last two words.

"Fine... I won't make Hermione leave... now get out of my house..." she snarled smugly.

" NO!!" Hermione called but was silenced by Draco.

The two stared into each other's eyes as tears fell freely. With slow shaking movements Draco took her hands in his own. With a shuddering breath he kissed the finger where he had someday hoped to put a ring.

"It'll be ok Hermione..." he whispered.

"No... it won't..." she said under her breath.

"I will love you my whole life..." and with that he closed his eyes tightly forcing the last of the tears from his eyes.

He slowly walked to the door pausing only once to look one last time at the girl he loved before he disappeared beyond the threshold...

"I hate you..." Hermione snarled with icy venom as she turned and disappeared into the darkness of her room.

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter in disbelief. Never once had she seen Hermione so hateful in her life. During their worst fights she had never once come close to that voice... it was a voice as dark and icy as the bleakest tundra in the arctic... it was a voice of pure hatred...

She fell backwards onto the couch with a deep sigh. Her hand falling beside her landed on something that seemed to have slipped between the cushions, as she drew it up she found it to be a small brown book.

"That boy must have dropped it..." she said softly.

Moved by some unseen force she opened the cover and read the inscription inside...

" I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole"

"I love you so much 'Mione... you are the best part of my life.

Happy anniversary

Yours forever  
Draco Malfoy"

She read the poem over and over again moved by some unseen power. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Do you love her?"

Draco turned with a hateful scowl on his face. He stared into her crimson eyes with burning grey eyes. He all but snarled as he looked upon her face.

"Why can't you be satisfied? You won for Merlin's sake!! I am not going to see Hermione... now will you leave me alone please!?"

Mrs. Granger stared in shock at the look of anger and pain on his normally caring face.

Draco threw off the heavy jacket he was wearing and stared at her with a look of silent pain...

"Walk with me Draco..." she said in a low voice.

Draco hesitantly followed as she began to walk down the path. His eyes remained fixed to the ground underfoot. He kicked a small stone as they went... there was silence for the most part until she suddenly cut the thick air with a low and pained voice.

"I loved Hermione's father very much..."

Draco looked up to find her staring out to the horizon. Draco could see the expression of pain as she allowed the memory to drift forward.

"I loved him so much it hurt... he was sweet and charming... a perfect father to our little girl. Sometimes I wake up and reach for him in the middle of the night, it always hurts when he isn't there... It killed me when I found out about his girlfriend..." she hissed the last word.

"I wanted to spare Hermione that kind of pain... The kind that comes from loving someone and not having them do something like that... After that happens to a girl it changes her, it leaves her cold to life...and to love..." she trailed off.

"It broke my heart" she motioned to her chest with a grim expression.

Draco looked at her sadly, then motioned to his chest.

"It looks like we have two in common now, because last night mine broke..." Draco said coldly.

She turned and looked into Draco's soft eyes there was pain that seemed to mirror her own in some ways... they stared into each other with an unspoken conversation... Draco didn't know what to say... he felt bad for her... but she had taken away the one thing in his life he truly loved... he couldn't live without Hermione... and he thought he could never forgive the woman who stood before him...

"Do you love her?" she said suddenly breaking the silence.  


"More than life..." Was all he replied.

Hermione toiled in the heat of the garden as she snarled at the flowers. She was burning with anger and sorrow. The sweat mingled with tears as she plodded about the vast see of flowers and weeds. She normally enjoyed tending to the flowers, but today every rose reminded her of the flower Draco had given her... a bitter reminder of what once was and would never be again...

She snarled... the things she loved about Draco were now what she hated... he would keep the promise he had made... He would sacrifice his happiness for one stupid promise he made for her benefit... Hermione drew a hateful conclusion that chivalry was alive and well in Draco Malfoy... and it really sucked...

She reached over to lean back only to pull her hand back with a yelp.

Her finger had been pricked by one of the many roses that were beginning to bloom a snowy white. She cursed as she jerked her hand backward, away from the rose that had mercilessly cut her index finger. As she pulled her hand back the wound dripped three crimson pearls of her own blood. They collided with the rose splattering it slightly with ruby red. Hermione froze...

It looked identical to the rose Draco had given her... tears began to pour down her face as she whimpered in emotional anguish. She turned to run from the garden, straight to her room where she would cry pitifully for as long as she had tears enough... she froze.

At the door stood the one person she wanted to see more than anyone in life. The silvery sunlight shimmered around him as if he were some angel from the heavens overhead... their eyes locked... she almost refused to believe it was him. He smiled at her lovingly... her jaw dropped in shock and then turned upward into a smile of pure joy.

She flew to him as he scooped her into his arms spinning her once before pulling her into an undeniably loving embrace. They kissed happily, then with tender movements he drew her into a long and loving hug.

She looked up from Draco's shoulder to see her mother standing at the doorway with a light smile on her face. Hermione mouthed out a soft thank-you. She nodded once then reached into her purse and withdrew the small brown book. She put it in Hermione 's open hand then disappeared from view.

But as she left she said one thing before her voice faded into the background:

"Page forty-three..."

Hermione pulled away lightly to look into Draco's grey eyes. He smiled and nodded...

Hermione thumbed through the aged and worn book until she reached the page her mother had mentioned, she smiled in awe at what she read...

"A promise"

"You were my first love  
Always there for me  
I taught you how to walk and how to dream  
God gave you my eyes  
But it was you who showed me how to see  
Now you can stand on your own  
But I know you'll never let go  
You'll always be my baby..."

" I love you Hermione."

"That is the first thing Draco and I had in common."

Hermione looked up from the book with a teary smile. Her eyes gazed out the open door to the shadowy figure of her mother as she left for the apartment...

"I love you too mum..." she whispered, as Draco stroked her hair lovingly, his eyes too on the shadowy figure of Mrs. Granger as she vanished into the light.


End file.
